


Ensign Spock

by Aelimir



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea that's been bouncing in my head for a long while...</p>
<p>Spock was never encouraged into Command Track at Starfleet, therefore when he joins the Enterprise he is merely an Ensign, while Jim is Captain. Jim encourages Spock and shows him that he has leadership abilities after all, and they discover deeper feelings along the way.</p>
<p>Can be read as the Original Series or Abramsverse. Also, this assumes you are familiar with the episode, "Where No Man Has Gone Before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensign Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I only typed this up this evening so please excuse any errors or underdeveloped ideas - I couldn't wait to post it. :)

When Jim first met Spock, he didn’t leave the greatest impression.

Jim pelted down the corridor at top speed, heading for the gym. He almost forgot about his assigned time slot, _again._ If he didn’t get his ass in there McCoy would kill him, and those hypos hurt, dammit. So distracted was he that he crashed into someone as he whipped around the corner.

Jim just barely managed to keep himself from falling down, because one, his hand caught the wall, and two, the person he’d unwittingly ambushed was solid as a rock. It was like he’d run into a stone pillar or something. Jim staggered back, automatic apologies on his lips, and found himself face to face with a rather stern, yet handsome, face. Jim straightened. His uniform was blue and indicated his rank, so, “Apologies, ensign.”

“You have violated protocol,” the ensign said rather snootily. “The recommended pace for inter-ship travel is to not exceed 3mph, barring a red alert. You are fortunate I was not carrying my samples of zionite. If I observe this behavior again, I will have to report you to the captain.”

Jim frowned, dumbfounded and confused, before glancing down at himself. Oh, right. He was in such a hurry that he only had his black undershirt on – he hadn’t found a gold shirt to wear. All of his had been in the wash, or destroyed. Go figure. A little embarrassed and somewhat unwilling to admit his true identity, Jim stalled. “What’s your name, ensign? I haven’t seen you before.”

“Spock. You have not seen me because this is my first full day aboard this vessel. And may I also remind you that it is against regulation to exit your quarters without proper attire unless we are docked at a Starbase or on rotation for shore leave?”

“Right, Spock, you’re absolutely right, I messed up,” Jim said quickly, wanting to get this guy off his back. If he hurried, he still might make it to the gym in time. “Truly, you are a model officer. But right now, I gotta go.” He gave Spock a conciliatory pat on the arm, noting just in time that he was Vulcan and saving himself the embarrassment of breaking protocol yet again by shaking his hand.  Without a backwards glance, Jim sprang forward and continued his dash for the gym.

Jim didn’t see Spock again until a few weeks later. He arrived in Sickbay for his regular checkup with McCoy, when he did a double take at the person McCoy was currently treating on one of the biobeds. Jim hesitated. He was now “properly attired” so the gig would be up. Oh well, Spock was bound to find out his true identity sometime. Might was well be now. “Everything all right, ensign?”

Spock turned toward him, his eyes noticeably flicking over his shirt. “Captain,” he greeted evenly.

“Everything all right?” Jim repeated quickly.

“Just a small burn, nothing serious,” McCoy explained. “It’s Ensign Mercado that took the real hit. But Spock got her out before she got third degree burns.”

“Some kind of accident?” Jim asked, concerned.

“She broke protocol and did not contain her experiment with the proper force fields,” Spock explained.

Jesus Christ, this man was obsessed with rules. Though, granted, he had a good reason in this case. “And I’m sure you made her aware of this?”

“Of course,” Spock responded, not missing a beat.

“Well, looks like you did my job for me,” Jim said, chancing a friendly smile. He was sure that Ensign Mercado felt far more dressed down by Spock than she ever would have if he tried to give her a lecture himself. Even Jim thought twice now about leaving his quarters without the “proper attire.”

“I do not recommend that you delegate the matters of discipline to those of my rank. It is-“

“Against protocol, so I’ve heard,” Jim said, grinning at him again. Ok, so he was a stuck up, snobbish son of a gun, but in a weird way, it was kinda cute too.

For some reason, this made Spock pause for a moment, his face blank. “You are an unusual Captain,” Spock responded finally. “Your command style appears to be more relaxed than other starships. Are you not concerned that if you do not set the right example, the ship will fall into disorder?”

Man, this guy had balls. Jim had previously wondered if Spock still would’ve given him the dressing down in their first meeting if he’d known who he really was. Now he had his answer – it would’ve been _worse._ “Well, that’s why I am lucky to have you, Spock,” Jim said, once more giving him the conciliatory pat on the arm. “No one will forget the rules with you around.”

“Well, that outta do it,” McCoy said, interrupting them finally. “You’re fit as a fiddle, Spock. You may go.”

“Very well. Captain. Doctor.” He gave them each a nod, then left.

“That pointy-eared hobgoblin,” McCoy grouched, on Jim’s side for once. “Can’t believe he said those things to you.”

“It’s kind of cute actually,” Jim said thoughtfully, just to see the look on McCoy’s face.

He wasn’t disappointed. McCoy gaped at him. “Cute? Are you out of your Captainly mind? The guy is a walking computer!” That began a long rant detailing all of Spock’s snooty behavior, from his own observations and what he’d heard from others. Curious now, Jim brought up Spock’s file on one of the bedside computers. Judging from it and McCoy’s stories, Spock was a highly skilled and competent officer who did not always get along well with his fellow human officers, though at times he showed a surprising heroic streak, as he did with Mercado. McCoy called it “idiocy” rather than “heroism,” but, that was his friend for you.

A week later, Jim and his First Officer, Gary Mitchell, sat in a conference room, choosing officers to beam down to the surface for a scouting mission to determine the appropriateness of a new planet for colonization. As Jim skimmed the names of qualified Science candidates, a familiar name caught his eye. “How about Spock?”

“You mean Ensign Spock?” Gary Mitchell said, distaste clear in his voice.

“Yeah,” Jim said, strangely annoyed. “He’s qualified, and he hasn’t had a chance to join an away mission yet. I think he should go.”

“I think it’s a mistake. There’s more to being a successful officer than being knowledgeable with Science. He doesn’t play well with others. He’ll just cause trouble.”

“Well, maybe he just needs someone to help him,” Jim said defensively.

“An away mission isn’t babysitting duty, Jim,” Gary argued. “You can’t just follow him around and mentor him.”

“He is one of my crew and none of them are going to slip through the cracks!” Jim shot back.

Gary shrugged, conceding. “Your mistake to make. Fine.” He tapped the screen. “Ensign Spock has his new assignment.”

Jim refocused on the list, choosing the rest of the team as he reflected on the argument. Why had he done that? It wasn’t like Spock was his friend or anything, and Spock wasn’t the only one who had trouble getting along with others. Why did he feel such a need to defend him?

At the appointed time, Jim beamed down with the selected away team and set to work. He glanced around, startled to note that Spock somehow snuck up on him. “Ensign,” said Jim.

“Captain. I am aware there were other qualified candidates you could have chosen for his mission. Thank you for this opportunity.”

“Of course, ensign,” Jim responded in surprise. At least he was a _thoughtful_ regulation-breaking Captain now. For some reason, that made him smile broadly at Spock. “I want all my crew to have the chance to reach their full potential.”

“A wise leadership tactic,” Spock responded.

“Trying to get in my good books, Spock?” Jim teased.

Spock looked affronted. “It was not an attempt at flattery, Captain. It was merely a logical assessment of your leadership skills.”

“Right,” said Jim, amused, giving Spock his now ritual pat on the arm. “You are dismissed.”

Jim was pleased to note that Spock did not cause trouble as Gary Mitchell had feared. Jim observed that here, with his “hands in the clay,” so to speak, Spock became a different person – too diverted by the excitement of exploration and new discovery that he temporarily became less obsessed with pointing out the rules. Not that Spock would ever admit it, of course. Still, it was nice to see, and Jim made a mental note to try to include Spock in future missions.

One night, Jim couldn’t sleep. He got out of bed and wandered to an observation deck. Once inside, he was surprised to find he was not alone.

“Ensign,” Jim said in surprise.

“Captain,” said Spock quietly from his meditative position on the floor, turning from the window to glance in his direction.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you,” Jim mumbled. He didn’t know a lot about Vulcans, but he did know meditation was important to them.

“You are not,” Spock informed him.

With that reassurance, Jim approached him and sat down on a nearby couch. “Can’t sleep either?”

“As a Vulcan, I require less sleep than humans.”

Ah. “So you prefer to meditate here instead of your quarters?”

“The officer I share quarters with has a severe case of obstructive sleep apnea and I find it disturbs my concentration.”

“He snores?” Jim translated.

“Yes.”

Jim smiled a little, though he did sympathize. “That sucks.”

“Since I have chosen a career among humans, it is something I have learned to accept.”

“Do you really feel like an outsider, Spock?” Jim asked, belatedly realizing Spock might find the question too personal.

“’Feel’ is an imprecise term. It has been my observation that my fellow crewmates find many of my behaviors unacceptable and they do not socialize with me the way they do with others. It is this fact that limits my career in Starfleet. However, I do find the chance to expand my scientific knowledge and experience makes my choice logical.”

Jim frowned. “Hey, don’t limit yourself, Spock. You have more leadership potential than you think.”

“How so?” Spock asked. Though his face was mostly blank, his gaze was intently interested.

“Likeability is just one factor of leadership. You’ve got to inspire people too. You’ve inspired me. I haven’t dared leave my quarters without a gold shirt since I first met you,” Jim said, half teasing, half serious, gesturing to the command shirt that he’d pulled on even at this late hour. “I’ve noticed increased safety and efficiency in the Science department, and from what I’ve heard, I have you to thank. Maybe you get off on the wrong foot with people, but you make them think, and they do respect you, Spock.”

“Fascinating,” Spock responded neutrally. “My teachers at Starfleet saw no such promise, and did not recommend me to take the Command track.”

“Well, I think they’re wrong,” Jim replied. “And since I know you don’t like basing ideas on pure speculation, how about I prove it to you. I’m going to give you some chances to command some teams, and you’re going to see that I’m right.”

“That might be construed as favoritism,” Spock objected.

“Spock,” Jim said fondly. “Hey, as Captain, I’m allowed to make field promotions. Deal with it.”

“As you wish,” Spock conceded, slipping back into his meditative trance. After a while, Jim bid him goodnight.

However, when Jim tried to implement his plan, he faced stubborn opposition from his First Officer. Jim didn’t know why, but Gary really seemed to have it out for Spock. Part of the reason became clear when Gary finally shot at him, “We’re not going to promote people based on who you’re crushing on at the moment!”

“What?” Jim said, angry and confused.

“I’ve seen the way you look at that guy. You’re besotted with him.”

“I am not. Look, this is ridiculous. Why can’t we just give him one trial run and see how things go?”

“Fine. He’d better not blow it.”

So Jim set out on their next mission, determined to prove Gary wrong on both counts. He wasn’t attracted to Spock, and Spock was a capable leader. He just knew it.

Still, Spock’s new subordinates did not seem entirely happy with the situation. Jim had to step in a few times when things threatened to get out of hand. All the while, he knew Gary was keeping tabs on them from the ship. This _had_ to go well, or Spock might lose confidence and be unwilling to try again. That would be a real shame, because Spock had such great potential. Jim just knew it, and it had _nothing_ to do with any feelings he did _not_ have. Absolutely not.

Though nothing terrible ended up happening, the mission did not run smoothly either, so it couldn’t be called a definite success. Still, Jim gave Spock his ritual pat on the arm and reassured him that he did fabulous. And no, there was no favoritism involved.

Still, a part of him started to question himself, despite his earlier determination to the contrary. _Was_ he just doing this because he liked Spock? Did Spock really have all the potential Jim sensed, or was it bloated because of their developing friendship?

Jim didn’t have long to find out.

A week later, the science team took aboard a curious cylinder object full of mysterious vials. However, no sooner had it been opened, than the whole thing began to shake and expand. Though they tried to contain it behind their strongest forcefield, it soon broke through, shattering everything in its path. The Science department had to evacuate, while security took over and attempted to control the situation.

Jim, determined to assess the situation for himself, headed to the Science lab. He almost got there when Spock stopped him.

“Captain, you should not be here. It is –“

“Spock, now is not the time to be thinking about protocol!”

“I must point out that if we had followed protocol we would not be in this situation. We must consider safety precautions, especially those of the commanding officers who are the most valued on the ship. You must leave.”

“Spock, I’m not going to ask my men to take risks I’m not willing to take myself.”

“While your intentions are admirable, this is not the time to be demonstrating that aspect of your leadership skills. You can easily assess and resolve the situation from a safer vantage point. Save your risk taking when it is not as needless as it is now!” With that, the ballsy ensign blocked his way to the turbolift with a fierce expression.

Damn. He just didn’t have _time_ for this. “I’m going. You can come with me, but you can’t stop me.” They stared each other down. “Are you defying a direct order?”

Spock’s face tightened, but he stepped aside, following Jim closely into the lift. “Your actions are illogical –“

“Noted.”

“And furthermore – “

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the emergency locking mechanisms saved the lift from plummeting just in time. But now, they were stuck. Worse, Jim could hear loud rumbling and banging noises from the general direction of the Science department. It sounded like the situation had deteriorated. “Damn. We gotta get out of here,” Jim said in frustration.

“Agreed,” said Spock.

Between the two of them, they managed to climb through the top trap door and up the shaft. From there, they had to climb through a Jeffries tube to get to their goal. “I’m going first,” Jim insisted to a very disapproving Spock.

No sooner than Jim had crawled out into the corridor than he found himself being chased by a giant lizard like animal. Large didn’t cover it, in fact – it was more like a dinosaur! He tried to escape through a door at the end of the corridor, but with the power outage, he couldn’t get it open very fast. He was trapped. The lizard knocked him hard to the ground, and raised his giant claw to swipe at him. Jim tensed, preparing for the worst, when suddenly the animal slumped over, unconscious.

“It appears the module we brought on board stored DNA samples of many types of animals. A sort of Noah’s Ark, if you will,” said Spock. “I hypothesize that when we opened it, it triggered a rapid regeneration of the animals it contained.” He paused, noting Jim’s dazed state. “Are you all right, Captain?”

“I need to go to Sickbay,” Jim admitted. Everything was spinning, he couldn’t see straight, and his head hurt like a bitch.

“I will take you,” said Spock.

“No. I’ll call Sickbay on one of the backup radios and they’ll pick me up. Spock, it’s up to you. I’m leaving you in charge. Who knows what has happened to Gary, and we can’t communicate right now. Round up the animals any way you can.”

Spock helped Jim into a room for safety before charging into the fray himself. What could he possibly do? Looking down at the lizard beside him, an idea started to form. If he turned the animals into assets, rather than liabilities, the situation might become more manageable…

The next day, Jim woke up in Sickbay, feeling a hand over his own that quickly retreated when he opened his eyes. “Hey Spock,” Jim said. “What happened? I don’t remember much after I called Sickbay.”

“You were bleeding internally, that’s what happened!” McCoy said gruffly. “You should have stayed on the Bridge.”

“The ship – is it all right?” Jim asked.

“You bet it is,” said McCoy. “Spock here has made quite a name for himself.”

Jim turned to Spock questioningly.

“The doctor is overstating the facts,” Spock said.

McCoy snorted. “Right. Because riding around on giant lizards is something we all do every day.”

“Spock?” Jim probed.

“It seemed the logical course of action. I used a mind meld to communicate my intentions to the animal. Though primitive, he did grasp my constructive intent. As the largest and most intimidating of the loose animals, he proved most effective at containing the others. Furthermore, it appears that the device that contained their DNA and gave them birth was programmed to respond to their emotional states and become destructive if they were agitated. I believe the creator of the object intended this as a way to protect the newborns in whatever environment they found themselves in. Once I mind melded with enough of them to calm them down, the device deactivated and the situation resolved itself. We currently have the animals comfortably resting in our cargo bays.”

“You rode around on a giant lizard?” Jim prodded.

Spock flicked his eyes away for a moment before meeting his again. “Yes.”

“Damn. Wish I had seen that,” Jim said, smiling broadly at him.

Spock’s face softened, and atypically appeared to be at a loss for words.

“Where’s Gary?” Jim asked. After all, he expected that his First Officer would be here, and not Spock.

“He’s on the Bridge. Spock’s been checking up on you in his stead,” McCoy informed him.

Jim refocused on Spock, who seemed a little embarrassed, staring at a readout on one of the consoles. He remembered the feel of Spock’s hand on top of his when he woke up, and recalled suddenly that such a gesture meant more for Vulcans than it did for humans. A strange feeling welled up in him at the thought. “Spock,” he said softly, so McCoy wouldn’t hear. Spock finally met his gaze. Jim, unsure of what exactly to say, simply offered his hand.

Spock gazed at it for a moment, looking sorely tempted. “It would be inappropriate,” he said softly. “Our differences in rank are too great.”

Slowly, Jim dropped his hand. “Well,” Jim said, a little awkward. He knew Spock was right, but he still felt more disappointed than he expected. “Glad to know you have my back.”

After that incident, even Gary admitted to Spock’s leadership potential, so Jim granted him a higher rank with more leadership responsibilities in the Science department. That also meant Spock now occasionally manned the Science station on the Bridge. This led to a rather tense dynamic at times, when Jim, without realizing it, found himself asking Spock for advice when he really was supposed to be convening with Gary instead. An unfortunate side effect was that Spock then lost the goodwill he’d gained with Gary.

Jim didn’t know what to do, until they got assigned an exciting mission: to go to the edge of the galaxy and beyond, while investigating what happened to the previous ship that made the attempt. Maybe a challenging mission such as this would unite the crew the way the animal stampede did…

When it was all over, Jim sat in his quarters, his head in his hands, his sides heaving with grief. He couldn’t believe Gary was gone – and through his own doing, too. Yes, it had been necessary, but couldn’t he have found another way? Somehow? He and Gary had been friends for so long – the loss was devastating.

His door buzzed. “Come,” Jim said, hurriedly making himself presentable.

It was Spock. Hesitantly, he came in and sat in front of Jim. “Dr. McCoy believed you would appreciate company,” he explained.

Jim smiled wanly. “He sent you.”

“He believed that I was the better candidate to assist you. I find this puzzling since it is he, not I, that is the expert in emotional matters.”

“Spock, haven’t you learned by now that it takes more than being an “expert” to be a good officer…a good…friend?” Jim said fondly.

Spock frowned a little, then seemed to come to some sort of decision. “Though unfortunate, the situation with Gary Mitchell could not be helped. In fact, it shows your superior skills as a captain, since in the end, you did not need to sacrifice your entire crew, as the other captain did. Gary Mitchell proved to be a danger beyond our capabilities to contain. The burden does not solely lie on you – we have some of the brightest minds in the galaxy on this crew, and none of them could provide better solutions. You could not predict what would happen. Commander Mitchell – the one we knew – was a stellar example of putting the good of the crew before personal feelings. I believe that he, if he were in his right mind, would stand by your actions. In doing so, you honor your friend.”

Jim smiled at Spock’s assessment, thinking. “Spock, thank you.”

“Of course.”

There was a long pause. “You know, now that Gary is gone, I need a new first officer. Suggestions?”

Spock frowned, then began reciting a list of possible candidates.

“You’re not going to submit yourself for candidacy?” Jim prodded.

Spock stared at him in surprise. “It had not occurred…”

“I think you’ll be perfect. And I bet the crew will agree with me.”

A week later, Spock had settled into his new role and new quarters, now thankfully free of his snoring roommate. He met with Jim to play chess in his quarters.

“So, Spock,” said Jim softly. “We’re pretty close in rank now, aren’t we?” He chuckled at the look on Spock’s face. “Oh, I know what you’re thinking. Don’t worry, it wasn’t my motivation for picking you. You really are the best person for the job. If you weren’t, the crew wouldn’t be so unanimous in agreeing with me.”

“They have been supportive,” Spock agreed.

Jim smiled, reached out with his hand, and this time, Spock took it.


End file.
